


Ray likes his mounties like he likes his coffee...

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Food Play, M/M, long johns, smarties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...hot with smarties on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray likes his mounties like he likes his coffee...

**Author's Note:**

> [find full sized version here](http://quinsarqua.deviantart.com/art/Ray-likes-his-mounties-like-he-likes-his-coffee-440615285)


End file.
